


Stolen Innocence

by orphan_account



Series: What A Fine Mess We Make [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Homophobia, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Slow-ish burn, Well - Freeform, im terrible i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester was seventeen years old the first time he met Castiel Novak.He was working, which wasn't a big surprise, and this kid had walked in with messy hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.He's smitten from the start.





	Stolen Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> also known as the story no-one wanted or needed. part 3 of the What A Fine Mess We Made series, the first actual part. The sabriel part 4 will be coming soon I swear.

Dean Winchester was 17 the first time he met Castiel Novak. 

His dad had been put in prison for three years for child neglect, and Dean and Sam were staying with a lovely lady called Ellen and her daughter Jo in a nice little family diner called The Roadhouse. It had already been a year, and 13 year old Sammy was a hit with the locals. 

So, Dean was seventeen the first time he met Castiel. Unsurprisingly, he was working, waiting tables which he rarely did, when this kid walked in. Dean knew he was probably the same age as him, but with how much he’d seen he considered himself much more mature than people his age - anyway, this kid walked in, and sat down at a table. He had the messiest hair Dean’s ever seen, and that included Sam when he’d just woken up, and the prettiest pair of blue eyes. Dean couldn’t help but go over there, even though the table technically wasn’t in his section, and chirped, “Hiya, handsome. Can I get you somethin’ to drink?” 

The kid looked almost startled, and his voice sounded like he’d been gurgling gravel. “Um, just a… Water, is fine. Thanks.” The ‘thanks’ was tacked on to the end, like he’d just remembered to say it in time, and Dean gave him that award-winning smile and went into the kitchen to get him his water. 

When he came back out, the table was occupied with another person, and he’d almost been a little bit put out until he recognised that head of red hair. “Charlie!” He called, half-jogging over to them and placing the water in front of the kid who had quickly become second to his best friend and sister-figure. 

Charlie got up to hug him and she laughed as he lifted her up by the waist. “Dean, have you met Castiel yet? He’s in our bio class, which you’d know if you ever turned up.” Charlie flicked him on the forehead and he couldn’t help but grin when she sat back down with enough room for him to join them.

It was a slow afternoon, he was sure Ellen won’t mind if he took a five minute break. 

“Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure. Dean Winchester.” Said Dean, offering his hand. The kid, Castiel he knew now, stared at it for a couple of seconds before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

“Castiel Novak.” He mumbled, and Charlie practically beamed. Not like that was anything special, Charlie always beamed, but it was like the smile had been turned up to a million. 

Charlie always was the one to bring people together, and now was no exception. She got their conversation flowing easily, and before Dean realized it, it had almost been two hours and his shift was over. 

“Hey, uh, Cas, you have a phone, right?” Dean asked, a little shy. Castiel looked at him quizzically but nodded. “Okay, here…” He tore out a page in his waiters notepad and scrawled his number down on it. “Here’s my number. You should text me sometime.” 

Castiel looked at him with those blue eyes and tilted his head in that way of his and Dean was practically smitten already. 

“Okay, Dean. I’ll text you.” He agreed, and tucked the paper into his pocket. Dean grinned at him, gave Charlie another hug, and then stood up and went to clock out.

From Ellen’s look, he knew he hadn’t been as slick as he’d thought, but she just rolled her eyes and muttered about “Damn teenagers” and ruffled his hair.

All Dean could think about was bright blue eyes and ruffled brown hair. Even when he went to pick up Sam from the back room he had a little skip in his step, 

“What’s with you?” Sam asked him, a little disgruntled at being interrupted. 

Dean messed his hair up to distract him and said, “Nothin’, Sammy! C’mon, I’ll pick you up some of your favorite chicken nuggets and we can watch Harry Potter again.” 

That was a suitable distraction, because Sam pumped his fist and ran ahead to the car. Dean smiled a tiny smile and glanced back. Blue eyes caught green, and Castiel raised his hand in a wave, which Dean returned. 

He climbed into the driver's seat and, as he listened to Sam babble away about his newest favorite book (Deeply Odd by Dean Koontz) and flicked on the radio to Bon Jovi, Dean thought to himself ‘I wouldn’t change this for the world.’

Life for Dean Winchester was good.

*****

Castiel Novak was seventeen years old when he and his family moved to Kansas. A city boy through and through, Castiel felt more and more absent as the view from the window changed from the concrete jungle he knew and loved to neat fields and little thatches of forest.

His three siblings were asleep in the back, Uriel, Hannah, and Balthazar, the latter two he’d raised almost on his own. Uriel, at sixteen, spent most of his time out of the house, which was fine with Castiel, but with Hannah only twelve and Balthazar just nine, Castiel didn’t have much in the way of free time.

Their mother had said this would be good for them, more fresh air, less pollution, but Castiel knew the real reason why. Their father, Chuck, was a really famous CEO for a company called Heaven Enterprises, and Castiel and his siblings were bastard children. Chuck had been married when they’d had Castiel, and still married when Uriel came a year later. His wife had died just before Hannah was born, and Balthazar’s conception had been the last visit they’d ever had from their ‘father’. 

Castiel sighed, melancholy, as he leaned his head against the window, picking at the sleeves of his coat. His mother was silent as usual in the driver’s seat, and Castiel just knew it would be up to him to unpack and get everyone settled in while she went of to ‘work’. Most people, including Uriel and Hannah, saw him as naive and a bit thick, but Castiel knew better. He was actually quite smart, if lacking in social skills somewhat, and he could tell his mother was exhausted from raising four kids with a full-time job. Probably why she left it all to him, Castiel mused. Not that he minded. 

He hated having to wake his siblings up,but Balthazar was the only one he could still carry, but barely. He shook Uriel awake.

“Get yours and Balthazar’s bags from the back, okay?” He whispered, and Uriel nodded. Hannah was equally easy to wake and obediently grabbed her own and Castiel’s duffle bags. Castiel then unclicked Balthazar’s seatbelt and slipped a hand under his thighs to pick him up. It took more than a little effort, Balthazar was bigger than he used to be, but eventually, stumbling a bit under the weight, the four of them made their way to the front door. 

Their mother had given Castiel the keys and then, just like he’d expected, driven off, despite it being late. 

The four ended up curled up together on the floor of their new living room.

In the darkness, Castiel couldn’t sleep, too focused on worrying.

“Cassy?” Came a quiet, hesitant voice. Castiel hummed. “Is mom ever gonna be okay?” 

It was always Balthazar who asked the hard questions. Castiel sighed. “I don’t know, Balth. I don’t know, but I’m always gonna be here to take care of you.” 

That seemed to be enough for Balthazar, because he rolled over and promptly fell back asleep.

Castiel sighed. He could only hope tomorrow went a little better. 

\--

Tomorrow was shaping up to be just as bad. 

Castiel had finally drifted off to sleep at about four am, only to be woken up by a disgusted shout from Hannah and a soft sob from Balthazar. Half asleep, he’d kicked Uriel in the shoulder and told him to clean up while he took Balthazar to get washed up. 

Showering an upset nine year old at five in the morning wasn’t the way Castiel wanted his Sunday morning to go, but there it was. Eventually he got everyone back to sleep at six, but couldn’t catch some shut eye himself. Oh, no, way too much to do. 

First things first, he padded silently from the living room in his socks and had a poke around the other rooms. The kitchen was fairly large, which was nice, but he knew from his short trip upstairs there were only two bedrooms - one for his mother, and one for his siblings. He could have shared with them, but he always got up so early and he hated to disturb them when he did, so he’d probably end up on the couch again. 

Despite his need to get things done, Castiel let his siblings sleep until nine, when Uriel woke up, and then their day really kicked off. Mostly just unpacking, getting their things delivered, more unpacking, even more unpacking, and then eating and going to bed. 

Thank God their beds had been delivered that afternoon. Even if it did mean changing Balthazar’s sheets every couple of nights. 

The next day turned out to be a little better than the previous one. It took him fifteen minutes to wake Balthazar, and because their mom had taken the car he had to chivvy them along a little faster than usual so they’d make it to their new school on time. Luckily, they already knew the routine and stuck to it; drop Balthazar off first, then Hannah, and then Uriel, and then Castiel would sprint to his first period class and hopefully not miss too much of it.

And it was in his first period class of that first fateful day that he met Charlie Bradbury.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if y'all liked, comments are loved. they fuel me. chapter 2 of this hot mess will be coming soon heck yeah


End file.
